The Best Day of the Week
by RotiSalbatic
Summary: Ron/Harry fic from Ron's point of view. Chronicals the Tuesday night happenings in the boys dorm and parts of the Hogs Head. Does Harry have the same feelings after all? Will Hermione be helpful or hurtful? And Rita Skeeter! First fic so be nice!
1. Tuesday 1: So Far

So far, this year blows. Not the good kind of "blows" mind you. Merlin, if only it were the good kind. No this year is all about putting up locking charms and silencing spells around the curtains of my bed so the rest of the 6th years won't hear me. I can only imagine how rough life would be if 'mione hadn't taught me the spells.

I can just hear Seamus yelling "OYE! RON! We're tryin't sleep here and none of us want ta hear ya goin' on with your bloody wankin'!"

No one would ever guess that I've had to start wanking off. Honestly people think me and Hermione sneak off to snog every chance we get, but that's not even close to the truth. Truth is I see her more like I see Ginny. And yeah in the beginning I guess you could say we had a thing going on..

But life is different now. We both knew something wasn't right with me and our relationship so she called me on it.

"So what is it Ron?" she had asked one day after some particularly lackluster snogging on my part. "You're always distracted whenever I'm with you. It's like you're always somewhere far away. Is it me?" Her eyebrows were knit together with worry. I reached my hand behind my head. Nervously I rubbed my neck trying to think of a way to say "yes" and "no" all at the same time when it clicked in her head.

"Oh!" Her hands flew to her mouth as she blushed. "Oh Ronald, why haven't you ever said anything to me before?" I shrugged.

"How can you tell someone you care about that you just can't want them like they want you? You can't really without hurting them can you? You figuring it out was bloody easier than trying to tell you though." She laughed then. Her confidence obviously restored. Her boyfriend not liking her was one thing, but if he was gay, well I guess that makes it easier in her book.

"I feel so stupid for not noticing it before! How could you even let on like you liked girls for so long?" She reached out and swatted my arm then, smiling with her slightly oversized teeth.

"I don't know!" I laughed at her attempt to hurt me. "It was expected of me ya know? Everyone thought we should be together so I just went with it. Plus it doesn't hurt that you're bloody brilliant with your tongue." She blushed a deep red at that.

"Even though you aren't attracted to girls?" she whispered. I nodded my head. Truth was she was very gifted in the romance department. Good enough to keep a gay man interested anyway.

We laugh about that now. More like I tease her for not figuring it out sooner, which always gets a quick smack and a laugh from her. With all honesty I really should leave her alone about it. She helps me out more than I expected her to. Always sneaking off with me to deserted classrooms to keep up my straight image and listening to me swoon over my biggest crush at Hogwarts.

Now I'm under no impression that I have god like looks, but lets face it I'm not hideous either. If I decided to let the rest of the school know I batted for the other team I would have no trouble finding someone to keep me occupied. The thing is the only guy I'm interested in being occupied with definitely doesn't think like me. Even worse, the only guy I'm interested in is my best mate.

This brings us back to the present: me lying under the covers and slowly whispering the spells that I've grown far too used to. You see, it's far more exciting to be vocal when touching yourself. At least I feel more satisfied anyway. And like I said before it wouldn't help me to have the whole dorm hearing me, especially with the name I usually end up moaning

Tucking my lip into my mouth I slowly run my hand down my stomach and play with the curls that peek over the top of my underwear. I quickly dive into one of my new favorite fantasies. Pretending I'm ruggedly being pushed down onto my back next to the black lake I grab my cock and give a few pumps. I moan out loud as I run one finger over my slit and rub the precum around in quick circles.

"Ron?" I almost jump out of my skin. Shit. I hate being interrupted. It's every time I just get started someone has to come wake me to ask if I want to play exploding snaps or to hear about the brilliant bang they just had. Annoyed I take down the silencing charms.

Putting on my best I've been sleeping voice I reply "Whatzitt?" and tuck my now very hard erection into the wasteband of my pants.

"Alright there Ron?" the voice said from behind my curtains. I knew exactly who this was now. How did I not realize it was Tuesday? Every Tuesday my best mate Harry decides to go get piss drunk at the Hogs Head with none other than Rubeus Hagrid. Of course, they always invite me but then who would help Harry stumble back into bed? So I always tell them I can't or that I'm just going to tuck in. With a sigh I slide open the curtains to reveal a very drunk, very rumpled looking Harry James Potter.

"Well, looks like you've done a bang up job this time mate! How'd you even sneak back in without getting caught?" I whispered letting my feet hang over the side of my bed. Harry gave me a goofy smile and swayed slightly on his legs. It was then I noticed that his shirt was halfway pulled off, with one arm out of the sleeve and one arm in.

"Bloody hell mate what happened to you?" I asked as I made a motion to pull the shirt all the way off. I was going to have to undress him anyway, might as well start now.

"FIREWHISKY!" He yelled throwing a fist up into the air. He soon was falling over me in a fit of giggles. Then he brought one finger to his lips in and whispered "Hagrid and I just looove firewhisky!" The look on my face must have amused him because he quickly started to laugh again.

"Right, mate. We all love firewhisky. Let's get you to bed before you decided to run off and marry a bottle of it eh?" I said all the while walking him over to his bed, one arm around his shoulders and a hand on his stomach to keep him from flipping over. Then he stopped dead in his tracks and looked deliberatly over at me.

"Ronald," he said in a mock serious tone, "I will not be going to sleep until you join me for tea." Bounding on his firm albeit shaky legs he hopped up onto his bed and patted the spot next to him.

I trudged the rest of the way and threw myself down on his griffindor colored bed sheets. What choice did I have really? If your crush becons you into their bed, you join them. Simple as that really.

"Watch it Ron!" He said excitedly as he snapped his fingers twice. Looking around the dorm I was glad that no one else was awake to see this. Poor Harry would be bloody embarrassed if everyone got their eyes on a loud, drunk version of himself. He was always so calm and collected now days. Always wearing a lazy light hearted smile that made him seem so angelic.

Just then a tray floated towards the bed. Looking around the room again to see who was doing the levitating, I noticed Harry had on a delighted smile.

"The house elves just love me here! They said if I need anthin' just to snap my fingers and they'd send me up whatever I needed!" His eyes held a sparkle that rarely anyone got to see. Of course he was still friendly to everyone, but even after getting rid of You-Know-Who last year, he still can't trust people fully. Can't blame him really. It be hard for me to trust anyone if I went through what he had to.

We sipped our tea in silence. It was a delicious chamomile blend that made my eyelids start to droop. Looking over at Harry I noticed that the combination of the alcohol and the warm tea was making him look like he was about to pass out.

"Alright Harry the tea was lovely but I think it's about time we get to bed you think?" I asked as I stood. Sleepily nodding at me he lifted his arms over his head so I could pull his shirt off. The sight of his naked chest, made tight from the many games of quiddich was not lost on me. I soaked it in. His body looked as though it was chiseled from stone. I started to reach out to touch them when Harry grabbed my hand.

"I love you, Ron." He said as his green eyes met mine. "You're the best mate anyone could ever ask for." Even when he was bleeding drunk he was still charming.

"Thanks mate. You are too." I said leaning him back towards his pillow. I was just turning to leave when I heard him whisper something. "Whatdya say there Harry?" I asked wondering if he needed me for anything else.

This time I defiantly heard what he said. No confusion about it because he said it clear as crystal

"I said too bad that's all we are."


	2. Wednesday 1, Part 1 of 3: BANG

First off let me say I am super sorry for not updating. My life has had some crazy moment the last few weeks. And second let me say sorry for this being a short chapter. I'm going to write more I swear. Stick with me!

And thank you to Hitome-Chan and vampirerule117 for their reviews!!!

"BANG"

I sat bolt upright in bed. What in the bloody hell was that? Sounded like a trunk slamming. Who is even awake this early?

"SLAM"

I peeked behind the curtains on my four poster to have a look around the dormitory. Neville and Seamus were standing at their beds looking at each other with equal looks of concern. Seamus saw me first and gave me a quizzical look.  
"Whots run up Harry's arse? Still drunk from las' night is he?" I rubbed a hand over my face. So they knew. Great. Guess it wasn't hard to miss by the way he carries on when he gets back. How am I supposed to respond to that? Say something like "Oh yea! He's probably popped up to the hospital wing to get it sorted. Sorry my best mates a drunk!" No. I'm going to go with ignorance.

"What are you goin' on about? Harry wasn't drunk last night." I moved my face in what I hoped was a believable confused face. Neville and Seamus weren't buying it. Neville shook his head as Seamus laughed.  
"Oh right Ron. He's never come back totally gone before. He's never woken us up at three in the morning yelling fer ya to put him to bed." He gave me a pointed look. "We're sleepin' in the same room here Ron, there's no way we wouldn't know." Great. I gave a heavy sigh and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Just don't mention you know to him. He'd be right embarrassed and he doesn't need it. Not like he's hurting anyone anyway." I said looking at the floor. It wasn't entirely untrue. He wasn't an alcoholic, he only drank on Tuesdays. Plus he was with Hagrid who has always made sure Harry got back into the castle just fine.

They nodded at me and left the room. I threw myself back on my bed. Today was not going to be good. Not only do I now have to deal with a hung over Harry Potter, but now I have to look at him normally, as though he didn't tell me he wanted to be more than friends in a drunken stupor last night. He was so out of it he probably doesn't remember. Great. Something else that I can torture myself with. It's good that I walked away last night. He had no idea what he was saying. Poor guy. I'm going to have to talk to Hagrid about his firewhisky limit.

I threw on a white button up and stalked out of the dorm and down to the common room. He could still be sitting down here. Harry liked to curl up on the love seat under the back window with the curtains drawn. It was his place to wait for his hangover to die. I jumped over the last step and swung my head in that direction. Harry was in his corner, but he wasn't alone. Hermione was with him, bent in towards him talking in a hushed whisper.

I slowly shuffled my way over. I could hear Harry mumbleing, but the words were still being strung together and I couldn't understand them. Hermione happened to glance up and see me walking their way. She abruptly hit Harry and he stopped talking. What was that about? Since when am I excluded from conversation?

"Hey mate. What are we talking about?" I asked as he turned around to face me. His eyes were officially my favorite color. Such a beautiful deep green. I doubt you could find a purer color in nature.  
"Ah. Erm.. Nothing. Just.. ah well, just…." and then he ran, without looking back, straight through the portrait. What is going on with him? I made a motion to go after him but Hermione grabbed my arm. She gave me a very pointed look that I know meant leave it, but this makes no sense. If there's a problem he should be talking to me about it. What help could Hermione have given him really? Her advice for everything was to go to the library!

As soon as I opened my mouth to question Hermione she stopped me. "Don't ask Ron. He's just having some er.. well, don't you worry about it he'll be fine. He is fine." I arched my eyebrow. Really then? She wants me to go along with the nothing's wrong story? Well fine then. If they don't want to tell me bully for them.

"Oh Ron, don't look at me like that." I shrugged. I wasn't going to beat it out of her. She and Harry could have their little secrets. She gave an exasperated sigh, "Ron he remembers what he said last night I gave her a blank stare. How did she know I even heard him? As soon as I heard him say he wanted to be more than friends I practically ran to my bed. "Oh honestly Ron, I know you heard him don't pretend like you have no idea what I'm talking about. Anyway and he's worried. He thinks you hate him now, that you don't want to be his friend. He thinks he's lost you now."

"Bollocks!" I yelled. "Is he stupid? I'm going to find him." I moved towards the portrait. Where would he have run off to?

"NO!" I whipped around. Hermione scrambled over to me and grabbed both of my shoulders. "You love him right?" She asked in a whisper. I nodded. "Well then wouldn't you like to spare him the embarrassment? Here's what we'll do then, I'll find him and tell him you didn't hear him last night. That when you turned away from him and went to bed it was because you thought he was just mumbling drunk things and figured it wasn't important."

"So he doesn't…"

"SO NEXT TIME YOU SEE HIM…" she spoke over me. Why does no one let me talk? "…you will act as though you don't remember anything, and confused as to why he ran out this morning, and then you will quickly change the subject to some kind of quiddich tactic. If you can do that, I think this whole mess will blow over."  
"But he talked to you about it? Did he even mean…" I trailed off. She was already halfway out of the portrait and clearly didn't give a flying hippogriff about how I felt.  
I wonder if he actually meant it. I'm going to force it out of Hermione when she's done trying to fix this mess. Well I doubt he'd fancy me. Hermione would have skipped up to the dorms to tell me instead of telling me to ignore it ever happened. Well, I guess I'd rather have him a little bit than not any at all.


	3. Wednesday 1, Part 2 of 3: I waited

Chapter 3- I waited

I waited a while before going down the great hall for breakfast to give Hermione time to suss this whole thing out. I dropped down onto one of the overstuffed chairs found in the common room. Couldn't hurt to look through my exploding snap deck. I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped around. I noticed they had burned holes through most of them and edges were missing on all of them. I needed a new deck badly. Harry had murdered me yesterday. I can't believe he would think I'd never talk to him again. We've been best mates since first year!

I shoved my destroyed deck back in my pocket and stood up. Hermione's had enough time by now, and if she hasn't, well.. I'm starved. So her plan will have to wait. I walked out of the portrait thinking of the delicious breakfast I was going to inhale when I spotted Ernie Macmillon leaning against a wall at the top of the staircase. As soon as our eyes met, he jogged over towards me.

"Hey Ron! How's it goin'? On your way down for breakfast I gather? Mind if I join you?" I nodded a quick yes. He seemed very agreeable this morning. He'd been much nicer towards me since the battle last year. Previously he was all about pointing fingers towards Harry for anything that went wrong, like the people being petrified in second year, and then giving me a hard time for being associated with Harry, the bloody git. Thought I'd probably been helping carry out what he supposed was Harry's evil doing. I imagine his change of heart could have something to do with the fact that I tackled him out of the way when a death eater had shot a killing curse towards him last year.

"Beautiful day innit? Great Quiddich weather, today is." I glanced out a window as the staircase we were on swung over in another direction. There were no clouds in sight, not a trace of wind, and the great lake was reflecting bright waves of sunlight. It did look like a brilliant day for quiddich.  
"Yeah. Looks great." I mumbled. Our staircase locked into place and we continued walking down towards the wafting smell of breakfast. Wait, down? Gryffindors had to walk down to get to the great hall, but I could have sworn Hufflefpuff commons were downstairs near the kitchens. I gave Ernie a sideways glance. He was prattling on about a rumor of a new broom that could best the firebolt. Right, like that was ever going to happen.

"Aren't your dorms downstairs around the kitchens somewhere?" I interrupted. He stopped talking then and looked at me. "What were you doing up near our dorms? Were you waiting on me?" He ran his hand back through his golden hair.

Is it a rule that Hufflepuffs have to have gorgeous hair? That's what it is then. Gryffindors are brilliant, Slytherins are slimy gits, Ravenclaws are the nutters who even pay attention in history of magic, and Hufflepuffs have great hair. Ha! And the sorting hat was always going on about how hardworking Hufflepuffs are. Figured that old bit of cloth out now!

"Well, yes to be quite honest I was waiting for you. I wanted to ask you.." He was blushing. What was so embarrassing? They might have great hair, Hufflepuffs, but they weren't that articulate were they? "Well, that's why I brought up quiddich you see. A couple of us Hufflepuffs are trying to get a game started after our last transfiguration class with Ravenclaw. You don't think you could round up a couple of Griffindor's that would be up for a friendly match do you? You played keeper for Griffindor fifth year right?"

"Yeah, don't remind me" I laughed. This was perfect! Hermione told me to bring up quiddich next time I saw Harry and this would do better than some move we've already discussed to death. I smiled at Ernie. "Sounds brilliant! I'm sure Harry would come, and I doubt I'd have to pull teeth to find the rest of a team." Ernie gave me a wide smile in return and I suddenly felt a jolt go straight through my body down towards my pelvic area.

It was like a light came on in my head. There _were_ other men in Hogwarts. And not all of them could be straight, I mean, with the amount of people here someone would have to turn up gay. I looked at Ernie who was still smiling at me. He wasn't too hard on the eyes when you actually look at him. What would it hurt to flirt a little? I have needs. Needs of a man, and maybe Ernie had needs too.

"What time should we meet down.. _there_?" I asked in a low voice, putting emphasis on 'there'. If possible, his smile grew wider. Oh, this was going to be fun.

"Well, Weasley, I can meet you down _there_ any time you'd like." He inched closer to me and finished with "And I know you haven't seen what I can do down there before, but trust me, I'll blow your mind. How about we all meet up soon as classes are done with?"

I'm sure my mouth was hanging open. I closed it and nodded. He stuck out his hand as if he wanted to shake on it. I jabbed my hand out towards him. As soon as our skin touched I felt another rush of hormones flood inside me and blushed. He spun on his heel and started towards the great hall.

I cupped my hands over my mouth and yelled at his retreating figure, "OYE! MACMILLON! WHAT POSISTION D'YOU USUALLY TAKE?!" I smiled. Ha! Let's see his blush then!

Then without warning he was stomping back towards me. I glanced around the corridor we were in. What if someone saw? The only other moving thing in this place was a picture of some old witch at the end, who happened to be sleeping with her head resting on her frame. I looked forward again just in time to see Ernie reach me.

He was stopped just inches from my face. I never noticed how tall he was before. I'm pretty lanky, really, so for someone to meet me nose to nose meant they were no house elf.

"I don't have a favorite position, Weasley. I like to switch around, ya' know? Makes things more enjoyable than just having to do the same motions over and over and over again." He accented each 'over' with a roll of his hips, which were just lightly touching mine. Sparks were going off just behind my navel. He walked backwards for a few steps with a huge grin on his face.

"You win." I whispered hoarsely. He laughed then and walked for the second time down the hallway. I stood there and watched him turn the corner. I couldn't control the grin on my face as I took off in the same direction. Well, I'd wager his needs match my own. Yes. I'd say our needs were exactly the same.

I flew into the great hall and swung myself down next to Harry. He dropped his fork out of surprise, spilling egg all down his front. I immediately scooped heaping piles of everything I could reach onto my place and stuffed my face at warped speed.. Hearing Harry sputter next to me, I glanced up. He was brushing bits of his breakfast off his robes while Hermione was giving me a stern look she copied straight from McGonagall. I gave them both a food filled smile.

"Saw-we" I choked out as I struggled to swallow. "Really starved. 'Mione, let's go somewhere before Binn's class." I don't know how it was possible, but her look grew even more serious. "Don't look at me like that you know you want to." I gave her a nudge under the table. She gave me a wide smile then, finally getting the hint. Harry however still looked totally stunned. "Oh Harry, MacMillon was waiting for me outside the common room. Hufflepuff is looking for a match after potions." His face softened. Clearly he was nervous about talking to me.

"Oye, Ron! Did I just hear you say Hufflepuff is wantin' a match against Gryffindor? You got any room for another chaser?" Seamus had clearly been listening in. I whipped my head over towards him.

"Yeah actually! Anyone else want in on a pick-up against Hufflepuff after lessons are over?" I yelled down the table.

All right then. So we've got Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Katie, Dezmelda, and us." After many people volunteered Harry and I had finally made our choices. Cormac McLaggen had appointed himself as a third beater. I flat out told him to bugger off, which is when Harry stepped in and said he would be first pick next time we needed a beater.

I figured now that Harry had killed any fun I would have had dueling McLaggen, it was time to smooth over last night's incident. "Just don't go off like you did this morning mate. We're going to need a seeker. Can't have you running away every time you get a look at me."

Harry rubbed his hand over his face. "Yeah about this morning, I've told your brothers I would test out a new version of their puking pastilles. They're making them more potent and wanted to know exactly how quickly they worked. I had just eaten one when you walked up." He said quickly, but with a definite tone to his voice. Hermione had probably told him to say that. He actually pulled it off really well. If I hadn't known the truth, I would have bought it.

"Wow, mate. Haven't you figured out to only eat something the twins make if you're near a toilet?" I clapped my hand around his shoulder. He smiled at me then.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Don't know what I was thinking." With the matter clearly settled I looked over at Hermione. She was pretending to do some kind of homework, by the looks of all the squiggles on her parchment, it had to be ruins.

"Alright then Hermione! Let's go." She packed up her books while I stood from the table and gave a stretch. She and I were halfway out of the hall when I glanced to my right and saw Ernie had been trying to catch my eye. I gave him a thumbs up and shouted "You're going down, MacMillon!"

He looked surprised for a moment, and then burst out laughing. _Oh bloody hell!_ I can't believe I just yelled that. I felt myself blush. Ernie was clearly mouthing "_If you're lucky!"_ Brilliant, Ron. Just brilliant. I looked down at my feet and shuffled out of the hall as fast as possible.

Hermione was waiting just outside the doors for me. Her eyes were sparkling and I knew she wanted to gloat about how her plan went off. Instead, I grabbed her hand and pulled her very quickly into the old classroom that we use when we needed people to think we were snogging. "OK OK!" she shouted as I threw myself up on a desk while she put up the usual locking and silencing spells. "What happened? You were flawless by the way. I told him you didn't really hear what he said, and then came up with the part about Fred and George sending him the sweets to try, so obviously don't ask them about it." I walked over to her, placing my hands on both of her shoulders. I pulled her in close to me and rolled my hips exactly the way MacMillon had earlier in the hall.

"That," I explained over her sputters, "was what Ernie MacMillon did to me today in the hallway when he was asking me about the quiddich game later." I stood there smiling at the confused look on her face.

"He..you.. he did…" She was scrambling over her words and motioning toward my package. I sat back down on the desk and let her work it out herself. It wasn't often that words failed Hermione Granger. "Are you saying that you were.. humped on the way to breakfast this morning?"

"Well there you go! Finally got the words out did you? Yeah. I did. And it was amazing! Best thing that's ever happened to me in a Hogwarts hall yet, apart from Moody turning Malfoy into a bouncing ferret!" I launched into an explained of the morning from Macmillon waiting outside the common room to the going down comment in the great hall. "At first I thought I was barking, but it looks like he's actually interested. You think he's interested right? I think I'm going to get to the pitch a little early today and see if I can get anything started if you know what I'm talking about." She stood there gaping at me. "This is the part where you're supposed to congratulate me and tell me he is interested and I don't need to be taken off to a funny farm."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley I can't believe you!" She yelled. Seriously? Maybe she was the one that needed to be taken to the loony bin. Your mates are supposed to be supportive when you get molested in a hallway by a good looking bloke right? "We talk almost every day about how much you want to be with Harry and YOU GO OFF AND..AND HAVE SOME HUFFLEPUFF FONDEL YOU?" She was yelling then. This is not how I saw this going in my head.

"You've gone mental! I have needs Hermione, a man's needs. It looks like MacMillon wants to help me out with that." She gave me another McGonagall look. "Oh come off it 'mione! You don't know how terrible it is to have to wank off every night. I have the chance to get what looks like at the least a blow job. A blow-job Hermione! I know you don't realize how awesome those are, but they're tops!" I searched her face for some ounce of recognition. All I could see was a steady burn in her eyes that clearly meant she was not happy.  
"I'm going to class. You should do the same Ronald!" Oh perfect. She never called me Ronald unless I was in trouble.  
"But 'mione! It's not like I'm giving up on Harry! I LOVE him! I honestly just want an orgasm!" I cried. She continued to flash angry eyes at me. "Alright then let's go to class" I sighed giving up. She stormed out of the room without me. "Right then! I'll meet you there!" I yelled after her. She didn't turn around, but instead walked faster. Great. I trudged off towards the History of Magic room. Even with Hermione being mad, I couldn't help but smile. It's not every day you get fondled by a Hufflepuff in a deserted corridor!

So in case you are confused, I've decided that the battle/death of Voldemort happened in 6th year. So this whole story is set in 7th year. I know the summary says it's going to be Tuesday nights, but I'm also going to do Wednesday as kind of an explanation of Tuesday nights.

And I promise promise promise next chapter will have a lemon =]

Thank you for reading!!


End file.
